Shifting Shadows
by ReAwaken
Summary: Taking place during the events of X-Men: First Class. The more they learn, the more they find. Charles and Raven discover a mutant before they are whisked away to do work for the government. How will this complicate their mission to stop Shaw? And what is this new mutant capable of? Eventual CharlesxOC


**So...yeah, I know what you're all thinking. How could I start more fanfics when I'm not done the ones I'm working on? Well, this idea was too good to pass up. **

**So here's a little tale about an original character operating in the X-Men universe. I think this whole story will remain in the context of X-Men: First Class. But we will see how that goes. It will be a OCxCharles Xavier fic, just so everyone knows.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

And normally that wouldn't be a problem given his…_abilities_. But in this particular circumstance, there were two obstacles to ascertaining the truth of the feeling.

One, he was out in public surrounded by early morning employees.

Two, _early morning_.

Charles Xavier was neck deep in papers and meetings and keeping his 'sister' in line through the last of his doctorate studying. His master thesis was coming along brilliantly, but that didn't mean it didn't take time and effort. And, despite his fantastic mind reading abilities, this was still exhausting.

So there he was, on the Oxford streets of the early morn, his destination the library. He was assaulted by the flavor of autumn—soggy leaves and musty tweed jackets. Blinding light rising in a brightening sky posed the danger of being run down by whizzing cyclists. With the domed building of knowledge up ahead and his favorite student pub to his left, Charles felt a comfortable familiarity. He'd fallen into a routine that, though stressful at times, was completely acceptable to his given mind set. Old stone structures pinned him in until he sidestepped a puddle and turned down a cobble stoned side street.

Despite this change in movement, he could still sense a pair of eyes analyzing his gait. With the narrowed street and reduction of bodies, Charles attempted to locate the source. He closed his eyes for a moment a brief breath through the nose and-

"Charles! Hey, Charlie boy, bright and early, aren'tcha?" one of the other students called to him. His name was Henry and he was everything that a normal child should be. Including obnoxious. Charles took one glance behind him and, seeing the place devoid of any life that could possibly be stalking him, jogged over to join his school chum.

"I could say the same thing about you. What's got you up and at 'em to be here _early_?" Charles questioned good-naturedly. Henry chuckled, failing miserably to hide the flustered color in his face. Charles didn't have to read his mind to know why the man was here. "So, who is it? Anyone I know?" Charles asked. Henry had a wide, lips splitting grin on his face that was a cross of something sincere and terrifying. Charles blinked at him. Henry, who had been standing stalk still all the while, jumped instantaneously to Charles' side, looped arms with him and marched toward the library.

_Well at least I'm still heading in the right direction_, Charles thought. He was curious as to what was going on in his friend's head, but didn't pry. He had made it a personal rule of his to not invade the privacy of his friend's thoughts without their consent. When they rounded the right side and came into an alcove of benches and tables, the two men spied a gaggle of girls sitting and chatting quietly. Henry feigned investigating a plant-a terrible pretend, really, when his study was neuroscience-and spoke in choppy half whispers.

"That one, in the red. Her name is Lucy. She's studying animal behavior and is the most charming creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Henry explained. Charles stifled a chuckle by clearing his throat and promptly joined his mate in studying the shrubbery. They may have looked like idiots, but this was in the pursuit of knowledge.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" Charles asked, his whispers true to the definition of the word. So much in fact, that Henry asked for him to repeat himself.

"No," was the simple response.

"And why not?" Charles asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"Well, Charlie Boy, not that you would know, but it's a very complicated business," Henry said.

"You're scared," Charles interjected.

"Yes, and fear is a very complicated thing," Henry said, dejectedly. Charles rolled his eyes and retreated from the alcove, Henry hot on his tale. "So you'll talk to her?" Henry asked. Charles did chuckle this time, resituating his books under his arm, his hands finding their way into his pockets.

"It's not a simple matter. I mean, we aren't even in any of the same classes," Charles explained despairingly.

"Please," Henry pleaded, "you're my best mate. I'll do whatever you ask."

"Anything?" Charles questioned.

"Anything." Henry agreed.

"Fine. I will go one farther and set you two up on a date. Tomorrow night at eight. The Boar's Head. You're buying," Charles told him. That strange demonic smile was back on Henry's face. With a hearty handshake and a quick thanks, the man skipped off to class, happier than a drunk in a bar. Which could be Charles this evening if he played his cards right.

_Oh who am I kidding? If I go out, I'm sure to drag Raven with me_. Charles resigned himself to the position of guardian, but looked forward to the chance to relax later in the evening. With that in mind, he headed back to the alcove.

"Lucy?" he addressed the one dressed in a killer red dress with quarter inch sleeves, a groovy boat neck and a hem that ended right at the start of her terrific calves. No wonder lover boy Henry wanted her. Once he had gotten her attention, he began to exchange what limited knowledge of animal behavior he had with her_. Just to get her talking_.

Once she had started, she couldn't stop. Charles always enjoyed engaging someone who was passionate about their studies. This girl was certainly a keeper. As she was explaining something along the lines of a cat's predatory responses, Charles took the moment to slip into her mind. His search was quick but thorough, bringing up memories of the brief times that she had seen or even spoken to Henry. There wasn't much, but the feelings he was experiencing from the events lead him to believe, considering he now had butterflies in his stomach, that she was very much enamored by the not so subtle attention she was receiving from the blond haired brainy boy.

"So, Lucy, my friend Henry and I are going out for drinks later tonight. Around eight? Would you be so kind to accompany us? I'm sure Henry would really enjoy your company. I'm a lousy drinker," he told her confidently. It was clear she was caught a little off guard. Still connected, Charles examined her response before it came out of her mouth. An agreement but with a dash of hesitance. "I promise we won't be out longer than 10, if it makes you feel any better. I have a dissertation in the morning," he said. She smiled then, committing to their rendezvous. Score one for Charles. Oh, and Henry too.

He went about his work in the library, having still a good twenty minutes to kill before class started. He dropped the books he had on the desk and pulled out his paper, which had been shoved between the pages of a particular leather bound text, marking his spot. He poured over the material, quick flicks of eyes as they galloped to the end of the page and back again. His pen, tucked snuggly in his pocket came out to scribble quick, illegible notes on genetics, his favorite topic.

The feeling was back again.

Charles probably would have lost track of time pouring over the double helix and genetic transcribers, if it wasn't for the imaginary eyes peering over his shoulder. He'd wait a little while, then turn around dramatically. The window would tirelessly wait for him, frosted glass belying only the overcast clouds typical of an English day. He went back to his books. When he finally left to go to class, the black bird on the ledge of the window didn't seem to mind.

"Raven, hurry up!" Charles called to his younger 'sister.' After all these years he really was having a hard time believing otherwise. Except, of course, when she did her _thing_. But right now she brushed her long blond waves and he smiled into her blue eyes. "One hundred strokes all done?" he patronized. She sneered, acting as if she would throw the brush at him. He grabbed his coat, loosened his tie and took Raven's arm. The two headed out into a drizzling night of promise.

"Aw, c'mon mate, that was not the deal," Henry whined. And he hadn't even had a drink yet. Charles turned on the charm, coupled with his undeniable logic.

"Just this once, Hen, I'll make good on it. She's my sister after all," Charles reasoned. Raven crossed her arms. Whether the fact that she was related to Charles or that she looked like she would kick Henry's ass at any moment, it didn't matter, because Henry forked out another fiver for a round of shots for the lady.

"Will she come? Did she promise you?" Henry asked nervously.

"Have a drink, it'll calm you down," Raven suggested, a shot in her outstretched hand. "Oh no, wait, this one's mine." She jerked it back and with a throw of her head downed it. Charles gave her a disapproving look before handing Henry his beer.

"Promise? There was no need for that. She was plenty interested," Charles assured him.

"How do you know?" Henry was practically in some form of a manly breakdown. Love, geez.

"Trust me, I do," Charles said, shooting Raven a look. She took another shot. And, as if to prove his point, Lucy strolled through the door, a little unsure but drop dead gorgeous in a navy blue curve hugger of a dress. "Mate, you're up. Time for me to go have my own fun." Once Charles had flagged her over, he disappeared into the foray of buzzed college academics. Raven was sure to be close by.

And, true to form, he didn't get very far in his flirting ventures. One cute little brunette turned him down for his 'smart ass' disposition (he was just trying to explain mutations) and another got defensive when Raven appeared beside him, more than a little gone.

"Must you do that?!" Charles said with a huff. Raven gave him a drunken smile.

"It's just soooo much fun to see you get all riled like that," she told him, almost falling over. He helped her into a chair, wondering just where she had gotten all those drinks.

"I supposed your conquest has been a bit more successful then," Charles muttered.

"Oh please, I hardly call a couple of gun-hoe, drunk off their ass frat boys a 'conquest'," she blubbered. Charles chuckled.

"So American." He was going to respond to the petulant look his sister gave him when Henry and Lucy came over.

"You blokes coming?" he asked. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well you certainly drink like one," Henry told her. Raven lifted her arm as if to swat him, but her arm lost its rigidness and dropped against her body.

"Yes, Charles, let's go," she groaned.

"Sorry, uh, Lucy, this is my extremely inebriated sister, Raven. Raven, if you can still hear me, this is Lucy," Charles said, attempting introductions. Lucy responded kindly enough. She was a little buzzed but not smashed as Raven would so eloquently put it. Henry too had a glazed look in his eyes and Charles considered the night a success.

The four meandered out the bar, Raven practically falling out. They took to the closing streets of Oxford in hushed conversation, Raven being unusually quiet, given her state.

"Ooooh, look a kitty!" she yelled, letting go of Charles and stumbling over to a half wall. Charles rushed after her, almost completely sure that there was nothing there. Lucy staid at the edge of their shadows, curious.

"Raven, your eyes are playing tricks on you," Charles tried to explain. But when he tried to grab her, she shooed him away.

"C'mere kitty. I won't let the mean man hurt you," Raven said to the wall. Peering into the dark, there truly was a black ball of fuzz posing as a cat. It meowed and padded over to Charles. "No kitty, save yourself," Raven told it, brazenly loud. Charles watched in fascination as it sniffed at his shoes before sitting down and peering up at him with the eeriest yellow eyes he had ever seen.

"I think she likes you," Lucy commented. "See the way she moves her tail? It's not a dog tail wag but she's calm. That means she trusts you, to a degree," Lucy said authoritatively.

"Lord knows why," Raven hiccupped.

"Well, go on. Give her a pat," Lucy suggested. Tentatively, Charles reached out a hand. And the cat, seemingly calmed, accepted its looming proximity. With a quick press, he managed to touch the velvet of her ears before she backed up.

"Weird," Lucy said, "Do you know the cat, Charles?" she asked. Charles just shook his head, staring at his hand. It was so soft and just like a cat's ear should be but-he wasn't sure. Something was off. When he looked back up, the black cat had disappeared. Raven was muttering about how she wished it had bitten him. Lucy was telling Henry about more cat facts. And he hung on every word.

The group went their separate ways at the end of the street. Henry escorted Lucy back to the women's dormitory, and Charles helped Raven back to their flat.

"Well I hope you had a good time," he huffed, practically dragging her through the door. Raven just groaned, flopping onto the couch. "I am not getting you ready for bed, not this time," he said. When there was no response he sighed, made sure the woman was still breathing and went into the bathroom. He flipped on the light, twisting on the tap. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sweet taste of mint in his booze-coated mouth. He spit his toothpaste out and opened his eyes, staring into the mirror.

A pair of yellow eyes stared back at him.

"Damn, Raven, you scared me half to death," Charles sighed, clutching at his chest.

"Must brush teeth," she said, all zombie like. Once Charles' heart beat at a normal pace again, he waited until Raven was safely in bed before retreating to his own.

The goosebumps persisted until he climbed into bed and fell asleep to worries of bad luck.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Want to suggest an idea? Please let me know! Every little bit helps. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
